Tale of a Dark Pizzeria Past: Cast Out
by ilovedove
Summary: Takes place 10 years after the last story.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's get into this, shall we**

The scene opens at 4 way intersection, surrounded by houses. We go down the street, seeing houses go past. We stop in for a moment in front of a family's pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear pizza. After a few seconds we go through the wall and into the interior. There are tables and chairs and front and center a stage with three animatronics and off to the side a stage with a sign that says **Sorry, out of order.** You will see more of this area later, but for the moment we move on to a door that says **Employees only**. We go through the door and see a hallway. We turn left and go to the end of the wall, where there is a button hided as a brick and a door camouflaged as if part of the wall.

We go through the door and inside is a dark room, lit by a fireball floating in midair. Illuminated by the light is a human animatronic, about 5 foot 2, wearing all black clothes and a black cape, sitting against the back wall of the room. The name of this animatronic is EB to some, but Kevin E. to others, including himself. Laying on the ground next to him is a black mask and black top hat. He appears to be reading a book, with the cover facing out. The title of the book is **The Ultimate Book of Spells.** Also in the corner of the room, there is a withered, golden bunny animatronic, seeming to be inactive.

Even in this room, the laughs and cries of joy of the children in the pizzeria can be heard. The human animatronic mutters, "I should be out there, entertaining the kids and I would be if it wasn't for the child murders and the new company deciding that they did not want any association with the old pizzeria." He had just as much right to be out there as they did. This was the same pizzeria where it had all started years before. The same place where he and all the other animatronics had performed together. The human animatronic continues reading, still muttering about wanting to perform. Little does he know he is going to get his wish soon.

…

Fritz Smith, now owner of the pizzeria, sat at his desk, thinking how to get the pizzeria out of debt. He had been force to shut down the pirate's cove after a kid climbed onto the stage and nearly got trampled by Foxy. The rumors about the pizzeria and its dark past did not help. The pizzeria no longer got enough income to even cover the cost of general maintenance, upkeep, paying workers, etc. So the pizzeria was going farther and farther into debt. Fritz looked up at the clock and saw it was past closing time. Fritz sighed, got up from the desk, and went out the door of his office, which was at the very end of the hallway. After he was out of the door, he accidently trip over the untied shoe laces of his left shoe and fell against the wall. When he fell against the wall, he unknowingly hit the secret button.

….

Kevin heard the commotion outside and he threw the book to the other side of the room, then looked at the fireball on the ceiling concentrated, and the fireball went out, causing the room to become pitch black. A few seconds later the door opened and Fritz looked inside. The light from the hallway outside revealed Kevin leaning against the wall. Fritz grabbed the walkie talkie from his side and excitedly told the repair guy, who Fritz knew was in the kitchen working on one of the dish washers, which was broken and told them to get a dolly and come to the end of the employees hallway.

A few minutes later a buff man comes through the door of the hallway pushing a dolly. He came to the hallway and stood beside Fritz. "What is the big deal", the man said. "Look for yourself", Fritz said, stepping aside so the man could see inside the hidden room. "Oh my gosh', the man said, seeing the animatronic inside.

Suddenly the animatronics eyes lit up, seeming to activate because of the commotion. In reality Kevin had used this as a disguise to see what was going on. He pretended to try to walk and say a few generic phrases. As he was doing this he looked around the room, but all he saw was the repair man because Fritz had stepped out of the door way. "Looks like its broken", Fritz said, stepping back into the doorway. "Fritz?" Kevin thought to himself, looking angrily at the man who had caused so much pain and suffering. Fritz continued to look at the animatronic and for some reason it looked strangely familiar. "Why does this animatronic look so familiar, could I have seen it before the bite, the time I don't remember", Fritz thought to himself. "Well let's get it out of here", Fritz said. Together they got the animatronic upright. Suddenly the clock went off signaling that it was 5 0'clock. The animatronic suddenly walked past them and out into the main restaurant.

 **Okay so this is the end of chapter. In case anyone is confused about why Fritz did not recognize Kevin/ EB, Fritz was bite by mangle, which became known as the bite of 87 and now does not remember his life before. Before anyone hate bombes me saying the victim of the bite of 87 is the kid you see in FNAF 4, it is my opinion that that was not the bite of 87**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the story**

"I think we'd better go see where it goes", Fritz said. They walked out of the room and found the animatronic trying to walk through a brick wall. "Okay, let's put this guy in the back room tonight. Tomorrow Sunday and the pizzeria is closed, so how about I go to the store tonight, get some sledge hammers, and tomorrow we find out what is behind this wall", Fritz said. So they put EB in the Backstage and left for the day.

The animatronics all heard the door slam and they powered on. "Did you see that", Chica said. "See what", Bonnie said. "A new animatronic, they put it in the back room", Chica said. "Let's go get Marionette and Foxy and welcome the new arrival" Freddy, who had been listening in on the conversation. They went over to Foxy's stage and called for him. "What is it" Foxy said, sticking his head out of the curtains. "New animatronic and we need to go welcome him", Freddy said. Foxy came out of the show stage and joined the group.

Then the group went over to the prize corner, where a larger gift box sat on the counter. Freddy knocked on the side of the box. The top opened and the marionette got halfway out of the box. "What is it", Marionette asked. "There is a new animatronic", Freddy said. "Well let's go", Marionette said. Marionette got out of the box and joined the group. Then they went to a door that said **Employee's only**. Marionette opened the door to reveal a kind of small room with a black floor, black walls, and a black door on one of the walls that led to the basement. There was a table in the middle and racks of spare parts on the walls and empty suits leaning against the walls, except the wall where the door to the basement was.

The group looked around the room, but saw no animatronic. "I can't believe you would lie to us", Freddy said to Bonnie and Chica. "We did not lie, we really saw them put an animatronic in here", Bonnie said. "Then where is it", Foxy asked. "I don't know", Chica said. "We will determine your punishment later, for now let's all go back to our respective places until midnight", Marionette said. So they all left and went back to their places. Little did they know that Kevin was leaning against the basement door so that his black clothes, cape, top hat and mask blended into the walls and door. Also he was deep in thought so he did not hear the other animatronics.

 **Well that's it for this chapter.**


End file.
